Mistake
by KillerJuiceBox
Summary: It wasn't destiny that placed Sgt. Kristin MacArthur as a crew member of the Normandy, it was a clerical error. Surviving the Collector Attack was by sheer dumb luck. She shouldn't be at the battle for earth, someone else someone better should be. The only part of her life that wasn't a mistake was the Turian Rebel that stole her heart.
1. London, 2186

Mistake

disclaimer: I do not own mass effect, it belongs to the amazing people at Bioware. Shepard is the default male, I also apologize for all the mistakes, I had to edit this myself and I didn't get all the mistakes. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! Also title my change, I'm not to in love with this one.

London, 2186, the Battle For Earth

"See ya later ugly." I spoke to myself as I took took down another canable, but my victory was short lived as I set my sight on a marauder and took it down as well. I held a good snipers perch on the 10th floor of some destroyed building, I think it use to be the shard. The Reaper ground troops have yet to pin point my position, which I am extremely grateful for. It also helped that Shepard and his ground team had them distracted as they made their way to the beam that would take them to the citadel. My job was to make sure they got there without much insentient, and so far it's working. Humming along to the hard techno blaring from the ear piece of my visor I took out a few husks that got to close the the trio.

After the last shot rang out there seem to be a lull in the battle. Commander John Shepard's voice called out through then main Alliance channel we were all connect to. I turned off my music and only half listened as Foxtrot, Yankee and Tango squads all reported in, along with Anderson and his team. Admiral Hacket and Shepard when onto a discussion on how to make the final push to the beam while I was busy scoping out the battle field waiting for my next target to show it's ugly face. An annoying high pitched beep sounded informing me of a private com-link invite. Without removing my eyes from my task I opened the link.

"MacArthur."

A deep rumbling flanging voice answered me. "_How are you doing up there?_" I shivered slightly like I did every time I heard his voice. It still surprises me sometimes that after all this years I've know him, his voice still held the same power over me.

"I'm good Garr, they still don't know I'm up here. It seems that they are as dumb as they look." I chuckled at my own joke.

Garrus didn't find it funny, at the moment he was all business letting the war harden Turrian rebel that he was shine through. "_How many more clips do you have with you?_"

I sat back on my ass and rested my back against the wall and quickly counted the clips I had staked in a neat pile...shit I'm down to four...I can't let him know that or he'd try to play hero and rescue my sorry ass or worse he'd be to distracted and worried about me that he would get killed during the final push.

"I have enough left to get me through this. Found a shit ton of extra clips on my way up here."

**Lair. **

"_Good...Once we make for the beam I want you to head back to base camp, safe with the others."_

"Sir, yes sir" I saluted even though the Turrian couldn't see me, but I knew he could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

" _I'm serious Kris." _His voice held no amusement, but there was an edge of frustration and tiredness to it.

I sighed softly, "I know G, I promise to do my best to get back."

"_I don't want you to try your best!" _Garrus raised his voice, causing the flanning to become moreprominent_. "You don't get a choice in this matter you have to make it back! Or i'll ….I'll,"_

"Alright Sir I _**Will**_ make it back to base camp. Not any of those damn Reapers are going to stop me from getting back there." I spoke is a soothing voice trying to clam down the ruffled alien from getting to worked up. I lifted my rifle back over the blown out windowsill and used the scope to watch Garrus as I spoke to him. "I will not let anything get in my way, I will come back to you." I visibly saw his tall lanky body relax in my cross hairs. I hated lying to him, I know there was noway I'd make it back. Already I could hear the monstrous cries of the Reaper's foot soldiers growing closer to the building that I was in. It was just a matter of time till they rushed in. "You have to promise me the same thing G."

"_Yes, Ma'am," _I could see him salute, like I did before. This made me smile and release a small laugh. I took my scope off him and began to reload my sniper rifle and then my side arm. They where getting closer.

I could hear other voices over the com-link that sounded like Commander Shepard and James Vega, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could clearly hear Garrus sigh and rely 'alright' to them.

" _We're going to start the final push." _He said to me.

"Good, the faster you three move the sooner we can get these assholes out of our Universe." That statement didn't get the reaction from him that I wanted, it didn't get any at all. Garrus was silent for a few moments. I started to get worried thinking that he had closed off the com-link and they had already gone. Shit I didn't want those to be the last words I've ever said to him. Pulling up my omni-tool I started to try to reopen the link but before I could get my fingers to the holographic key board, Garrus' voice filled my ears again.

" _I love you, Kris."_

Those simple words that held so much power in them melt my heart, "I love you too, G. Be safe."

"_...you too," _was the last thing I could hear him udder before he closed the link. A few moments later the sound of the Makos pushing forward mixed with the cries of the deformed, mutated aliens that surrounded my position. They were now even closer then before. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself up off my ass and got to work preparing for their arrival. I pushed an old desk in front of the door to slow down the husks that would reach me first. Then I set up a few proximity mines a few feet from the desk in a semi-circle. They were far enough away from my sniper perch that I wouldn't get any of the blast. The last thing I did as a settled my self down in front of the window and turned on the recording device on my omni-tool.

"My name is Kristin Laine MacArthur, I'm a Gunnery Sergeant for the Systems Alliance and crew member of the SSV Normandy SR-2. If you find this, no big shock I'm dead." I spoke as I garbed my rifle and began taking out enemies one by one. "I always wanted to die on Earth, looks like I'm getting my wish." I let out a dark chuckle, "To who ever finds this, I hope we won and if we didn't...looks like you'll be joining me soon...If by a miracle Shepard pulled the impossible off and kills the Reapers I want you to share this recording with those who survived. I want.." I took out a Banshee with a well placed head shot as I tired to pick the right words to say, "..I want to tell you the really story of the Normandy, her crew and Commander Shepard, before our lives get blown out of proportion. We aren't super heroes, we were just doing our jobs and happened to have a shit storm fall on our shoulders. We are... we're just normal, like the rest of you...I want to start my tale from the beginning, back before I joined up with Shepard and his crew. I want you to get to know a little about yours truly before I tell you my side of things. I promise it will not take long..."


	2. 2183 CE, System Alliance Marine base, So

**Author's note #1: THANK YOU! To those who have decided to give this story a chance by fallowing, you are all awesome and made my week. Also VoodooQueen gets another thank you for her review! I'm not really to happy with this chapter but it does the job as a transition and gets us to know a little more about Kris. Also again this was poorly edited by me, again so excuse any and all mistakes. I suck at editing my own stuff. Other then that ENJOY!**

2183 CE, System Alliance Marine base, South Dakota

"So is it true?" the annoying voice Corporal McIntyre ruined my meal as he sat across from me in the mess hall.

"Is what true?" I didn't bother looking up from my sad excuse of a vegetarian meal. The mash potatoes were lumpy and tasted like cardboard while the green beans were limp and starting to turn brown. The bowl of strew that accompanied my sides was left abandoned after I had found a piece of mystery meat floating in it.

"That you got kicked out of West Point*." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Looking up at him confirmed that he had a smirk plastered on his face. The Corporal was a good looking man with dark brown eyes and wavy dark hair that he kept a little longer then regulations allowed and his skin was a nice warm olive. He was very handsome, like a prince from a fairytale, but the illusion was ruined after he opened his mouth. I didn't answer him, just stared him down using my best 'RBF' face but it didn't deter him from talking.

"The Admiral must have been pissed," McIntyre chuckled as he referred to my Dad, Admiral Frances MacArthur. "The first MacArthur ever, to get kicked out. I didn't even know you could. The great General** must be rolling in his grave. I hared your family disown you, it must be an embarrassment to have an enlisted in a family full of officers." McIntyre continued to ramble on about my short comes and bad choices in life, seeming to not take a breath as each word past from his lips. It was easy enough to tune him out. His words were nothing new, all the people that I have met over the past two years have spoken similar words to me. I went back to playing with the mush on my tray seeing if I could make any shapes out of it.

"I heard the reason why they kicked you out was cuz you were having an affair with the Commandant." That garbed my attention, I snapping my eyes back to the Corporal. He didn't noticed as he kept talking with the stupid smirk still on his face. "Why would a pretty thing like you want an old geezer like General Blake? He is old enough to be your Grandpa. If you were that disparate for male company I'm sure one of the many strapping, young cadets would have loved to keep you company." McIntyre reached out his hand and placed it on my hand that was resting flat against the table next to my tray. While my other hand that held my fork squeezed it harder, causing my knuckles to turn white. I never liked being touched by other people, I was only OK with touching if I consented to it and there is noway that I'd ever be OK with this asshole touching me.

"I know you're lonely here," he kept talking not noticing that this was all unwanted. "I can help you not be lonely. It must get really cold at night having just your sniper rifle to keep you warm." He started to rub my hand with his then proceed to tempted me it to a game of footsie underneath the table. His antics where pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Pulling my appendages from the lower ranking enlisted, I placed my fork calmly on my tray and stood up. "_Corporal,_" I stressed his rank trying to remind him of his place, I was never really into pulling rank but if I had to I would. I used the rest of my control to keep my voice steady and neutral. " I suggest you learn to watch your tone and how you say things to those who out rank you. Next time I hear you say anything like that to myself or any other member of this base I will not hesitate to report you to Colonel Potter. And next time you wish to speck with me you will call me by my rank and salute me." Quickly I picked up my tray and made a b-line for the trash can.

As I started to scrap the food off my tray and in to the trash can a pair of big hands gripped my hips hard as a body pushed into my back. It to all of my strength to not fall forward on impact. "Sargent," McIntyre breathed into my ear, his breath was hot and gross making my stomach churn. Even though there was only a handful of people in the mess hall, it felt like thousands of eyes where on the two for us. "I'm always saluting when I'm around you." McIntyre punctuated each word by grinding his pelvis into my ass. "So what do you say Sargent? Wanna have some fun?"

"I wouldn't ever willingly be with you. Even if you were the last Human left in this whole damn universe. I'd happily pick a Vorcha over you." I growled at him as I elbowed him in the stomach, not enough to hurt him. It was more like a 'love tap' to get him to let me go. The strike worked as he gasped and pulled his hands from my person.

I got two steps away before he was on me again. I felt the rumbling in his chest as he laughed and squeezed me to him, "I love it when you play hard to get. It makes the chase more fun."

My anger boiled over the proverbial pot as the Corporal arms touched me again. Without thinking I threw my head back hard into his face, I heard a crack fallowed by a cry as the man dropped me to the floor. I landed hard on my knees but I didn't let the slight pain stop me as I quickly shot up to my feet, turning to face him. I dropped into a fighting stance with the metal tray still in hand. McIntyre had stumbled back a few steps clutching his hand to his nose, blood had started to seep between his fingers. "You crazy bitch!" He yelled as he rushed me. I was taken back a little at his charge and got a punch in the face, knocking my head sideways. It took me a minute to recover from the shock of that first hit. My slightly dazed state gave McIntyre time to get a few more hits in. The Corporal pulled back and smirked, cracking his knuckles and putting a show on for those that now circled us. "You think you are so tough MacArthur, that you are a bad ass. I know the truth about you, we all do." he indicated with his head to those around us. "We know you're a fraud, a loser. The only reason you haven't been kicked out of the service yet is because of who your Daddy is. He's probably paid off every high ranked officer not discharge you. How long have you been here? A year? Your original platoon was sent off world months ago with a new Infiltrator. While you stay here on Earth doing nothing but twirling your thumbs. Your old CO*** must have known if they took you with them you'd get them killed." McIntyre laughed and turned his back to me to speak the the enlisted behind him, which caused the other man to laugh as well.

I took this small window of opportunity to strike. Holding the metal tray that I still had tightly in both hands I rushed the Corporal and swung the tray hard into the back of his head. Things seemed to move in slow motion has he crumpled to the ground and a collective gasp from the enlisted filled the room. Time stood still as I dropped to my knees straddling the stunned man's chest and repeatedly slammed the tray into his face. Every time I'd pull the tray away more blood covered his face. I got maybe three to four good shots in before time started to move normally again and I was pulled off the bloody man by to sets of hands that jerked me quickly to my feet, while a third pulled my weapon from my hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Came the voice of a woman to my left. I pulled out of the hands that held me and proceed to right my fatigues.

"Nothing that the asshole didn't deserve." I replied as I saluted the woman, Captain Pierce, who was the only officer in the room. Before she could respond in kind I had turned on my heels and marched quickly out of the hall, leaving the others to clean up the mess.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

The only place I have ever felt calm on the base was at the firing rang. It was normally clear except for on the days when target practice was mandatory for everyone. Thank god today was not one of those days. Taking aim at the practice dummy, I fired missing the target by an inch. Taking a deep breath and refocusing, like all my instructors told me over the years, taking aim again I fired and this time the bullet hit its mark. There were only two statements that Corporal McIntyre said that were true. The first be that my Family did disown me and the second being that I was kind of a shitty Infiltrator. It was only on a good day that I could hit 50% of my targets. I knew along time ago I should have changed my career path to an engineer when I had the chance but I couldn't I loved the path I chose. I liked the idea of being perched far away from where a ground war took place and being able to pick of enemies one by one. Being a Sniper was kind of like being the guardian angel of a squad, protecting the members from afar, taking out dangers they couldn't see around them. I have always liked the idea of protecting people and the career I chose gave me the opportunity to do just that. I liked the idea of feeling needed, of having a purpose in my life and those of others. I know these feeling stem from that fact my roll in my family was nonexistent. I am the youngest of three, my brother Jason is a Captain and a well decorated fighter pilot. My Sister Angela is a biotic researcher and engineer, having been apart of the team to develop the L3 implants and new mother of twins, which I have been told that I would never get to see. Ever since my little indecent at West Point none of my family has had anything to do with me and that was over two years ago. The only way I knew what was going on with them was through what I have read on the externet. I hear from Jason every once and while, those little chats are mainly used to see if I have brought anymore shame to the family. The last call I had with him I learned that he has been taping our conversations and sending them to dear old Dad to look over.

What seemed like forever, when in actuality was only an hour, someone finally came looking for me. I noticed the intruder out of the corner of my eye. I took two more shot one right after the other. Both found their intended target with ease, which made me smile. Slowly I placed my rifle down, leaning it against the waist height wall that blocked the shooters from the target dummies. I then took my time taking of my visor, then I ran a hand through my dark red hair that was in a pixie cut. With that done I turned to face the intruder who turned out to the the company clerk. The young mousey boy who looked no older then 18 quickly saluted me. "Sargent MacArthur." His nerves showed in the slight shaking of his voice. I returned the gesture adding "Corporal O'Reily." then pulled my hand down indicating that he could relax. The boy quickly dropped his hand, "Colonel Potter wants to see you right away ma'am." O'Reily started shaking, he looked scared like I would hit him or something. With a small smile I picked up my gear "Lead the way Corporal." The boy seemed to relax a bit then he lead the way to were the Colonel's office was.

Colonel Potter's office was more inviting then any other CO's offices I've been in. There were pictures on his desk of his family and framed pictures his grandchildren drew for him covered the wall. Potter was staring out the window that sat behind his desk when I walked in. I placed my gear by the door before I saluted and gave him a "Sir" to let him know I was in the room.

"At ease Sargent." Potter didn't both to look my way as he watched a robin on the tree out side. I moved easily in to a relaxed position clasping my hands behind my back, feet shoulder with apart and my chin raised high. While I wanted for the Colonel to speak all the punishments I could get for beating McIntyre with a tray past through my mind, everything from simple kitchen duty all the way to time in the stockades.

Slowly Potter turned to face me, his face was blank as he nodded to the chair in front of me. "Have a set MacArthur." Quickly I moved to do as he said. I sat nice and tall on the edge of my seat, leg together and my hands resting on my lap. While the Colonel took his time to sit and he looked more relaxed. He didn't say anything as he shifted through a stack of papers on his desk before find the one he needed, my heart was pounding so loud I could feel it in the throat.

"I have to admit I was very surprised to find this on my desk." Potter waved the paper at me with a smile. A smile? Really? Was he...glad that I got into a fight with Corporal McIntyre. "It seems that Captain Anderson wants you on his new crew."

"Wait...What?" To say I was just surprised was the under statement of the year, I was more shell shocked. " Why does Captain Anderson, THE Captain Anderson want me?"

Potter just shrugged and kept smiling "I have no idea why Sargent. All I know is that he asked for you personally. Congratulations." He stood holding out his hand to me. I stood as well and shook his hand "  
Thank you Sir." a smile settled on my face. I couldn't believe Anderson asked for me by name this is awesome! This was something I could rub into Jason's face next time I talked to him. No war hero ever asked for him by name to be apart of their crew.

The Colonel let go of my hand and gave me a copy of the transfer orders and another paper with my travel orders on it. "You leave for Arcturus Station at oh-700 tomorrow morning." Potter saluted me and I returned it, never losing the smile off my face. I was so excited to finally be leaving the base. "Dismissed Sargent."

I quickly relaxed after he did then I grabbed my gear and practically skipped out the door and back outside , making my way back to the barracks. During the walk to the other side of the compound I started to come down of my giddy-high and started to think over what just happened. Why would Anderson want me on his crew? How the hell did he even hear about me?

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

****

**Authors Notes #2:**

***-West point is a US Military academy, a lot of notable US figures went there: MacArthur, Eisenhower, Robert E. Lee AND Ulysses S. Grant (the fact that they were classmates makes me giggle), George S. Patton and Stonewall Jackson. There are a lot more but they'd take to long to list.**

****- the General, the Corporal mentioned is the 4-star US General Douglas Frances MacArthur. Who was acting head of the U.N. Forces for the Korean War. For this story General MacArthur is Kris' Great x a lot Grandfather**

*****- Co stands for Commanding Officer **

**Just for fun all the random officers and enlisted in this chapter are name after the characters from the tv show MASH. Which is one of my favorite shows of all time. If you haven't seen it, all 11 seasons are now on Netflix. I suggest you watch it. Well I hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought of this chapter. In the next one we arrive on the Normandy and meet Shepard and Anderson. **


	3. Messages

This is a message to fans of Mistake. I know it has been a very LONG time since I have posted anything with this story. I apologize real life has gotten in the way. I have tried to sit down recently in the past month to write but nothing has come to me for this story, but I did get an idea for another and I have decided to run with it. It is another Mass Effect story involving Kris and Garrus and it will spand all three games and a little after. This story is called "Patton". The first chapter will be posted very soon and I hope you will support it and I hope you like it. If anyone would like to beta the new story let me know! Love, juice box.


End file.
